First Nice Birthday
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: "I thought you needed some cheering up. You know, since everyone forgot your birthday and all." She winked at him and giggled, waving the new video game around in the air. "So we can play, yea?" (Miki/Piko.) Happy Birthday, Piko! COMPLETE


**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIKOOOO~~_**

**Cover Art:** _Mine._

* * *

He should've seen it coming.

Piko was just an average guy, really - maybe even less than average. Hardly anyone knew who he was, and his fanbase marked his popularity among those living in the Vocaloid apartment complex. He stayed in a small apartment off to the side with the other rejects, namely his failed Shadowloid derivative and some of the Shion Fanloids. Crossing paths with those like Miku or Rin and Len - or even Gumi, who was still fairly well-known, but not as loved as many others - was rare for him.

So he should've seen it coming, really. After all, he was just little ol' failure Piko - only liked among the other outcasts - so why would anyone remember his birthday, let alone celebrate it?

Though, he figured he still had a right to feel dejected. After all, he'd gone out of his way to make Kurotane have a good time on his birthday - as Pikos, they had to stick together, right? - and he hadn't so much as gotten a 'hello' from said black-haired boy today. Not only did it hurt his feelings, but it also made him feel like even more of a loser than he already knew he was.

Piko slowly shut the door behind himself and headed straight for the kitchen, his USB tail dragging on the ground after him and making a small racket as it tumbled over the carpet and onto the linoleum. Instinctively, when he reached the cabinets where the glasses and plates were stored, he reached out with his foot to pull the stool towards himself, as it was part of a habit he'd grown used to. (They hadn't bothered to adjust the place to his short height, so he learned to adapt.)

Once he got himself a glass and filled it with water, Piko turned around and leaned back against the counter, lifting the glass up to his lips. His dual-colored eyes were fixed on nothing in particular, a distant look glazing them over as he thought about what he could do later as his own personal celebration. Maybe he could order out some food? Watch a movie he'd been wanting to see for a while? Play video games? Screw around in an online chat room?

The glass clacked against the counter as Piko set it down with a heavy sigh. He took a few steps toward the hallway that led to the only bedroom in the apartment, and once halfway there, he kicked off his shoes and left them where they were. The white-haired boy didn't give a flip about how messy the place was because visitors were so rare - though, it really wasn't that bad, as he managed to keep it fairly tidy since he spent most of his free time on the computer.

Somehow, Piko managed to close the door to his room and get settled in the rolling chair at the desk where he had three computer screens hooked up for the best gameplay. He hadn't noticed anything off about his room - at least, not until he heard an exaggerated growl come from somewhere behind him.

"Ugh! You've gotta be kidding me! How can you not notice a pretty girl waiting for you _on your own damn bed_?"

He whirled around in utter shock and surprise, his eyes widening to the size of saucers as he met hers. Miki had, indeed, been chilling on his bed, leaning forward now with both of her hands placed in between her legs. Wavy crimson locks fell over her shoulders and cascaded down her back, her eyes almost hidden from the bangs that were slightly too long. She grinned playfully when she noticed that the look plastered on his face wouldn't go away just yet, and she sighed loudly, rolling her eyes.

"I thought you'd need some cheering up. You know, since everyone forgot your birthday and all," Miki told him, and one of her hands moved behind herself, darting beneath his pillow.

"H-How'd you even get in...?" Piko managed to stammer out. Of course. Of all the things he could've said to the beautiful redhead who wore those ridiculously short cotton shorts and a tank top that showed off the strange metal-like markings running down her arms, he chose _that_. He had to admit...he was quite disappointed in himself.

"Oh..." Miki tipped her head to one side as she brought whatever had been beneath his pillow up to her chest and clutched it tightly so he couldn't see. "You know, to be honest, I'm not exactly sure. I didn't think I knew your password, but then...I guess it wasn't that hard to try. Good thing I didn't end up accidentally locking the both of us out, huh?" The redhead broke into a short fit of giggles, and Piko joined in after a moment, lightening up a bit.

"That would've been dumb - but expected of you, Mii-_chan_." Piko shook his head slightly and leaned over to press the power button on the main computer screen before he looked back over at her. "Whatcha got there?" he asked, his gaze flicking to the rectangular box her arms held close to her chest.

"Oh, this?" Miki waved the object in front of herself, slowly enough for him to recognize that it was the case of a video game that had recently come out - one that he'd been dying to play, but couldn't since he didn't have the money to afford it. "It's your birthday present! I thought you'd like it!" She grinned broadly, clearly proud of herself. Then, she slumped forward and tapped her chin with one of her fingers. "Though, since I went through all the trouble to get my gorgeous ass into your apartment and give it to you by complete surprise, I think you _have_ to let me play it, too."

Piko didn't notice that he was blushing - and he didn't think that she noticed, either, or else she would've questioned it and embarrassed him even more on the subject. He held out his hands, and in response, Miki tossed the game to him, which he easily caught. As he scanned over the words on the back of the box, he murmured, "Yea...you can play, too. I...wow. Miki..." He glanced back over at her to see that the crimson-haired girl had leaned backward against his bed, combing her fingers through her thick locks as she watched him with a sly smile. "Thank you..."

"Oh, you're totally welcome!" she purred. Miki crawled to the edge of the bed, until she was right in front of the white-haired boy. "Anything to make sure you're happy and have a good birthday! It's been a while since I've visited, anyway..."

"Why...why would you be so kind?" he asked uncertainly, and for the first couple of moments when he looked back into her striking eyes, he wasn't sure if he should hug her - or perhaps give her a brief kiss...? The way her gaze twinkled made his heart skip a couple of beats, made butterflies flutter within his stomach.

"Piko, when a pretty girl does nice things for you, you don't question it, okay?" Miki told him, reaching forward to pat his cheek a couple of times. She giggled and leaned backward. "Now get the game started! I'm dying to play it! You know, I've been saving up to get that game for ages, but now it's yours. You better as hell let me come over to play every once and a while."

"O-Oh...you can play it...anytime you want," Piko stammered as he rushed over to the television that sat in the corner of his room, and he began to fumble around with the cords to the game system as he struggled to set it up quickly for the redhead waiting patiently on his bed.

"Idiot!" Miki laughed loudly as she got up and padded over to retrieve the beanbag next to the television. "Geez, you're way too excited for a stupid game, Piko!"

Piko shot her a quick glance over his shoulder as he stuck the disc into the system. "Well...it's the first birthday gift I've ever gotten," he mumbled dejectedly, and he noticed the way Miki's face immediately fell. "N-No, I-I mean...it never bothered me at all...but it's just that-"

Even though Miki seemed to be more than a little surprised at the pain that flickered across his features, she sighed and said, "Shut up, and get the game ready, Piko." Miki smirked at him as she snatched up one of the controllers and plopped back on one half of the blue beanbag, leaving plenty of room for the snowy-haired boy if he decided to join her.

Piko, after setting everything up and making sure the volume was at an appropriate level, claimed the other controller and collapsed next to the girl. "Ready to play?"

"I'm ready to play...and I'm ready to kick your ass!" she cried out joyfully, laughing as she butted her shoulder against his. She clutched the controller tightly as she leaned forward just a bit, eyes fixed on the screen as the game started up.

"Oh...I don't think so!" Piko giggled with her, and it wasn't long before he found himself immersed in the game with Miki at his side, shrieking and laughing with each loss or success.

She leaned into him more with each laugh, and as the minutes passed by, they somehow managed to let their limbs get tangled together. The sun fell behind the trees, leaving orange-red rays of light to filter through the blinds and wash over the pair as their virtual battle continued. It didn't seem like any time at all before the redhead managed to shift her position so that she was against his chest, caged in by his arms. Despite the hungry cries from their stomachs and the exhaustion beginning to cloud over their eyes, they kept at their ridiculous gameplay until Miki finally drifted off to sleep.

"Hey..." Piko poked her cheek, murmuring softly to get her attention. Her only response was a quiet grumble, and her eyelashes fluttered as she looked up at him with drowsy crimson eyes. "You should probably go back to your apartment. I don't have a guest room or anything."

"Nah..." Miki reached up to tap his head with her hand, fingers rushing through his silvery white hair. "I can stay right here..." She yawned.

"Ehh..." Piko stood up, untangling his limbs from hers and backing up. He padded over to the television to click it off, tugging the controllers away from the tired girl by the cords. "M-Miki...?"

"_Whaaaat_?" She rolled onto her side, facing him, and looked up from where she was still laying on the beanbag. Her cheeks were flushed to a flattering rosy pink, dark eyelashes framing her beautiful crimson eyes perfectly, while strands of her red hair was strewn around her. "Is there somethin' wrong with me crashin' at your place every once and a while?"

Piko stuttered out, "N-No...?" He sighed heavily when he saw her relax, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I-I...can go get you a blanket..."

Miki yawned again and arched her back in a stretch, mumbling incoherent words before she finally uttered something that he could understand. "Happy birthday, Piko."

* * *

**_Review_****_ are appreciated!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


End file.
